


Stay With Me

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get into a fight, and none of them are speaking to Louis. They're in the car on the way to their hotel when they get into a crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys had all been rather stressed lately. They'd been out on the road for months now and they were getting tired of being cooped up in the tour bus all the time. They were all feeling rather snippy and agitated, and no one could blame them, really. Sure, they all got along great and they loved each other, but when you spend so much time with the same people you're bound to get in little spats sometimes.

They were on stage now, performing their second show of the day, and they were all tired, and Louis could sense the other boys' agitation. He assumed the crowd could as well, and he decided to try and cheer them all up a bit. They hadn't been goofing off quite as much at recent shows, and the fans were starting to complain. One of the main reasons they loved the boys so much was for their goofy personalities, and Louis loved that about the fans. So he decided to try and please the fans while cheering his boys up as well.

He tried tickling Liam, but got no reaction other than a glare, and the audience didn't seem to take too well to that, which just made Louis feel a bit down, because did the lads really have to ruin the show for the fans just because they were tired and grumpy? He poked Zayn in the tummy with a little grin on his face, but Zayn just slapped him away and continued to sing. He gave up for a bit, just focusing on his singing and being as cheery as he could for the fans, trying to make up for the grumpy state of his band mates.

When the show was growing closer and closer to being finished, however, and Harry was giving some little speech about how they wouldn't be here without all the fans, Louis decided to whisper a little joke to Niall, which he laughed at before remembering that he was meant to be grumpy, and Louis smiled a tad, because he knew he'd be able to get Niall to break. But after that Niall walked over to the other side of the stage to sit and whisper with Zayn, and Louis wondered if they were complaining about him.

As they were singing their next song, Louis waited until Harry's solo and went over to him, hopping up and kissing him on the cheek with a little smile. He thought that for sure would cheer Harry up, because kisses from Louis always cheered Harry up. But it didn't. All he did was falter with his lyrics and look at Louis with a flash of anger, because really they weren't supposed to do that, and he was probably going to get them in trouble.

When the show ended they all waved out at the audience, fake smiles lighting up their faces, but Louis could tell they weren't reaching their eyes. He doubted if his smile was reaching his eyes anymore either.

Once they were off stage and back in the dressing room, Louis looked at all of them, "What the hell was that, lads? I don't care how shit your day has been, we've got to put on a good show for the fans. Harry, you're the first one to talk about how the fans are the most important thing in the world to us, so why go out there and give them such a bullshit show? They paid good money to see us." Louis reprimanded. "All of us. And I feel as if I'm the only one who put in any effort."

"Maybe if you'd have left me alone I wouldn't have been so grumpy!" Zayn yelled, and Louis flinched.

"You were grumpy before I laid a finger on you, Zayn. That's why I did it. Was trying to cheer you up."

"Right, yeah." Zayn scoffed, changing out of his skinny jeans and in to a pair of sweatpants. "Poking me is going to cheer me up immensely."

"It used to." Louis said, getting frustrated with the lot of them. "What's with you four lately?"

"We're just tired, Lou." Niall said, sounding defeated. "Just give us a few days to be sulky, yeah?"

"The fans don't deserve that." Louis shook his head. "We've got to give them one hundred percent every minute we're out there. You used to be the one to always tell us that, Liam." Louis added, turning to the brown eyed boy.

Liam simply shrugged, refusing to even look Louis in the eyes.

"You can't just kiss me on stage, Lou." Harry muttered, his voice barely above a whisper, but holding an anger that was alarming to Louis. "We're going to get in trouble. Someone's bound to have gotten video of it and we're going to get in so much fucking trouble."

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Harry said, quickly pulling a clean shirt over his head and storming past Louis.

"I just wanted to see you smile." Louis said. "My kisses always make-"

"Just stop." Harry said, slamming the dressing room door behind him as he headed off to the car.

The rest of the boys finished changing in silence, no one giving Louis a second glance. When they all filed out to the car, Louis sat in the front seat with their driver, wanting to be as far away from the rest of the lads as possible right now, not wanting to be able to feel them shunning him like he could when he was sitting near them yet no one was talking.

They were driving along, and Louis had his head resting against his window, his eyes closed as they drove to their hotel where he'd have to share a room with Harry for the night. Hopefully he could work things out with him and they'd at least be on speaking terms. He hated fighting with him.

A bright light shone in through his eyelids, and he opened them, his gaze drifting out the window to where a large truck was heading straight for them, obviously trying to stop, but not succeeding, and then came the loud crash.

000

The boys in the back were all jostled as a loud crash resounded around the car, and the boys were all too shocked to realize what had happened at first, until they looked up to the front seat where Louis and their driver were seated, and they saw the man who had been driving quickly trying to get out of the car, the side that Louis had been sitting on smashed in a bit.

Their driver finally got out, going to check on the man who had crashed into them and see if he was alright, as well as to discuss what to do about the damage.

Harry looked to Louis, and that was when he noticed the large gash in his forehead, and the tiny bits of glass stuck all in his face.

"Fuck." Harry muttered, scrambling out of his seat and into the front, unbuckling Louis and carefully picking him up and moving him to lie him down on the spacious floor in the back of the car.

His head was bleeding profusely, and Harry looked up at the rest of the lads in a panic before removing his shirt, holding the fabric to the gash in Louis' head, trying to stop the bleeding. Louis blinked once, opening his eyes a little bit, and Harry was glad to see he wasn't unconscious. He wrapped Louis up in his arms as well as he could while still applying pressure to the wound in the older boy's head, trying to stave off the copious amounts of blood that were seeping from it.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry asked softly, knowing it was a silly question, because obviously he wasn't okay.

Louis simply blinked his eyes a few times, his lids looking heavy, and Harry could hear Liam on the phone with the paramedics.

"There's an ambulance on the way, Louis." Harry assured him. "You're going to be just fine, boo."

Louis' eyes drifted shut, and tears welled up in Harry's own green eyes.

"Louis." He shook him gently, not wanting to jar him too much. "Stay awake, babe. Stay with me."

Louis' eyes opened slightly, and it looked as if it was taking all of the strength in his whole body just to keep his eyes open a sliver. Harry leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips, hoping to give him just a bit of encouragement to stay awake.

"C'mon, Louis. Just stay awake for a little longer, okay? As soon as the ambulance gets here you can rest your eyes, I promise."

Harry's shirt was nearly soaked with Louis' blood now, and Harry was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to make it. How much blood could someone lose before they died?

"I'm so sorry." Harry muttered, taking Louis' hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you earlier. I should've...I'm just so sorry, Louis." He was crying hard now, truly afraid that he was going to lose the one person he loved more than anything. He saw the light slowly drifting out of Louis' eyes and he clutched the older boy to his chest. "You can't leave me, Louis. You can't." He whispered.

Louis gripped on to Harry tightly, his short nails digging into Harry's back, but the longer they sat there, the more his grip loosened, and the more frightened Harry became that he was going to lose Louis forever, and the last conversation they would've had would've been a fight. He wouldn't be able to bare it.

"Harry." Louis whispered, his voice sounding so soft and delicate and broken. His grip on Harry loosened nearly entirely, and Harry held him closer to him, crying into the older boy's shoulder.

"They're almost here, Lou. Just a minute more. Just keep your eyes open." Harry begged. "Just listen to my voice."

Louis let out a soft puff of air, almost like he was giving up, and Harry pulled away from the embrace just enough to see Louis' face, his eyes having closed.

"No." Harry whispered. "No, Lou, c'mon." He could vaguely hear the other three lads crying behind him, but he couldn't be bothered by that right now. He needed to keep Louis alive. Needed to keep him conscious. "Open your eyes, Louis. Just open your eyes for me, love. They're almost here, and we'll get you to the hospital."

Louis' eyes fluttered open, looking as if they were having trouble focusing. Harry was cradling the back of his head now, keeping him upright.

"I love you so much, Louis. I'm so sorry." Harry cried. "I'm so sorry. I never should have gotten mad." He just needed to keep talking, needed to keep Louis engaged and awake for just a moment longer. "Hey, Lou. Remember when we first got put together as a band? Remember how you jumped up into my arms and I just held you up, like it was the most natural thing in the world? Remember that, Lou?"

Louis let out a small sound that Harry thought was a confirmation, so he kept going. Kept talking.

"I knew right then that there was something special about you, because I didn't ever want to put you down. I just wanted to hold you really close and keep you there and keep you safe. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I just...I had a feeling in my chest that day that I was going to be with you forever. I don't know if I really thought of it in so much of a romantic sense back then, but I just knew you were really cool and really special, and I wanted to be around you for the rest of my life, you know? And so you can't die on me, Lou, because then it's not forever. It's not forever if you leave me."

Harry was practically sobbing now, using all he had to hold himself together as much as possible, and Louis had tears in his eyes, and Harry was just glad he was conscious enough to feel any emotions at all. The blood was still seeping from the wound, but it was coming more slowly now, and as Harry felt the hands of the three other boys rest reassuringly on his back, he heard sirens close by.

"You hear that, Lou? That'll be the ambulance. You're going to be alright, love. Just stay with me."

The ambulance arrived, and two men ripped the car door open, and Harry looked at them with pleading eyes, and they carefully pulled Louis out of the car, placing him on a gurney and telling the lads they could follow along if they wanted.

All four of them quickly jumped from the car, climbing into the back of the ambulance, and Harry had Louis' hand wrapped tightly in his. It was cold, and Harry was scared. What if, after all this, Louis didn't make it? What if he wasn't going to make it?

Harry looked up, taking in the expressions of the three older lads, and they all looked at him, their gazes soft, and Liam gave him a small smile.

"He's going to be alright, mate." Liam assured him. "Just let these guys do their job. He'll be okay."

Zayn nodded, "You did a great job with him, Harry. You were really amazing."

Niall nodded, scooting over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him tightly, "Your stupid story made me cry, you git." Niall laughed through a sob.

Harry smiled, hugging Niall back with his free arm, the other one still held in place by Louis' hand.

000

They had arrived at the hospital in no time, and Louis had seemed to be mostly stable. They'd sat around in the waiting room for a bit, and finally they were in his room, looking at him, the doctors having picked all the glass out of his face, the gash in his head having been bandaged up.

Harry ran to the side of the bed, not bothering to grab a chair and just dropping to his knees. The rest of the lads hung back by the door, knowing that the two needed a moment.

"Lou, I'm so sorry I got mad at you earlier. I shouldn't have, and if you'd have...If you'd have died I never...Louis, if the last thing I did was fight with you I-"

"Harry." Louis said softly, reaching out and taking one of Harry's hands in his. "Everyone fights, love. If I had died, I would hope you wouldn't have beaten yourself up too badly, because I love you, and I wouldn't want that."

Harry shrugged, "You know I would have."

Louis nodded a bit, "I do."

They were quiet for a moment, and Louis brought their entwined hands up to his mouth, kissing Harry's knuckles before Harry did the same.

"Was that story true?" Louis asked. "Or were you just trying to keep me awake until the paramedics got there?"

"Of course it was true." Harry whispered. "I obviously felt an instant connection to you, and I know you felt it, too. Things were just special for us. I'm pretty sure we're just one of those few things in this world that's set in stone. We were supposed to find each other. Supposed to love each other."

"Forever?" Louis asked.

"Forever." Harry assured him.


End file.
